


Introductions

by DaFishi



Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Beta Aang, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, It’s all explained, M/M, Omega Zuko, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, alpha Azula, baby azula, but he’s re reasons azula, if that makes sense, so no need to read the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuk isn’t sure how introducing Azula to his friends would go.He should have known his friends were suckers for cute things.Well, they were always suckers but just more for cute things.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JarOfJam235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJam235/gifts).



> This was by far, one of my floofiest fics

Zuko knew he would be questioned for having a young Azula on his hip when he went for the Gaang’s monthly meeting but this was insane.

“Do you have a secret basement filled with babies?” Toph accuses.

“How did you hide your pregnancy so well?” Katara questions.

“Why does she have more spiritual residue than me?” Aang whines.

Zuko looks at Sokka pleadingly but the alpha looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh.

“Guys, this is… Azula,” Zuko says awkwardly.

Everyone goes dead silent.

“How?” Katara asks, flabbergasted.

“Spirits decided she needed a better life or something so they turned her tiny,” Sokka explains.

Zuko wrinkles his nose at the crude explanation.

Sokka could at least try to make it sound like a good thing.

Azula was hiding in Zuko’s chest, afraid these people would hate her for what she’s done.

Sokka expected Aang to be the first to reach out, or even Toph for fuck’s sake.

But apparently it was Katara’s motherly instincts that kicked in first.

“You are absolutely precious!” Katara coos, taking Azula from Zuko’s arm.

The omega makes a slight sound of protests but Katara glares at him.

“You don’t hate me?” Azula inquires.

Katara smiles, and presses her forehead against Azula’s. “I can’t hate an innocent kid.”

She then boops Azula’s nose and the little girl makes a startled noise, going cross eyes to see where she had been touched.

Aang has to laugh at that.

“Dang. Tiny or big, Lala’s got charm,” Toph teases.

“Lala?” Aang questions.

Zuko flushes. “We were kids, ok? We couldn’t say each other’s names so it became Zuzu and Lala.”

“That’s so cute!” Katara gushes, practically vibrating out of excitement,

“Give me the child,” Aang says dramatically.

“She’s mine,” Katara says, holding Azula closer.

Azula’s big eyes meet Zuko’s and the omega is relieved to see the genuine joy on her face.

“Eh. Sugar Queen can keep the kid,” Toph says, looking bored.

The second Katara relaxes her grip though, the earthender has grabbed the little girl.

“Wow. Kids are squishy,” Toph marvels, pinching Azula’s cheeks.

Zuko makes a noise of protest. “Please say that in a nicer way.”

Katara, on the other hand, is still in shock.

“You stole my child,” Katara accuses.

“Ya’ snooze, ya’ lose, Sugar Queen,” Toph shrugs.

Katara seethes and Zuko simply laughs.

This went way better than he thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
